doppelgangerfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
How much does it cost for a mercenery life ?
LÍNH ĐÁNH THUÊ HIỆN ĐẠI BÁN MẠNG SỐNG VỚI GIÁ BAO NHIÊU? - Năm 1976, 13 lính đánh thuê bị xét xử vì tội ác chiến tranh. 3 người Anh và 1 người Mỹ bị tuyên án tử hình và bị xử tử không lâu sau đó. Khái niệm lính đánh thuê có nguồn gốc lịch sử cũng lâu đời như chính khái niệm chiến tranh. Ngay từ thời cổ đại, lính đánh thuê đã đóng một vai trò nhất định trong các cuộc chiến. Song lính đánh thuê hiện đại có thể được xem bắt nguồn từ thập niên 60, trong các cuộc xung đột tại Châu Phi. Giai đoạn này được đánh dấu bằng việc hàng loạt nước Châu Phi giành được độc lập từ các nước Châu Âu. Tuy nhiên, những nước này nhanh chóng rơi vào vòng xoáy tranh chấp quyền lực, tài nguyên giữa các phe phái. Thêm vào đó là sự tranh giành ảnh hưởng giữa Liên Xô và Mỹ, cộng với việc các nước Châu Âu tìm cách tái áp đặt ảnh hưởng của mình lên các cựu thuộc địa của mình. Trong khi đó, các nước Châu Phi lại chưa có một quân đội được tổ chức quy củ. Vì vậy, đây là mảnh đất màu mỡ cho sự phát triển của lính đánh thuê. Đặc điểm chung của lính đánh thuê thời kì này là đa phần trong số họ là người da trắng, nhiều người từng phục vụ trong quân đội các nước thực dân Châu Âu. Sau khi các nước này trao trả độc lập cho các thuộc địa của mình, những người này tiếp tục ở lại lục địa đen. Với lợi thế về kinh nghiệm chiến đấu, tính kỷ luật và chuyên nghiệp, những lính đánh thuê này thường xuyên được sử dụng trong các cuộc chiến tại đây. Congo, Angola và Seychelles là 3 cuộc xung đột tiêu biểu có sự tham gia của lính đánh thuê tại châu Phi. Congo: Nơi lính đánh thuê là kẻ quyết định cuộc chơi Là một thuộc địa cũ của Bỉ, Congo rơi vào vòng xoáy bạo lực ngay sau khi giành được độc lập năm 1960, khi quân đội với đa phần là người da đen nổi loạn chống lại các sĩ quan người gốc Bỉ và tấn công cộng đồng người da trắng. Sự kiện này dẫn đến việc Katanga, một trong những tỉnh giàu nhất Congo, tách ra và tuyên bố độc lập. Nhận được sự ủng hộ của Bỉ và Nam Phi, lực lượng quân sự của Katanga có nòng cốt là lính đánh thuê người da trắng. Chính quyền trung ương Congo tổ chức một số cuộc tấn công nhằm tiêu diệt chính quyền Katanga, nhưng đều nhanh chóng thất bại do thiếu kỷ luật và khả năng chiến đấu. Liên Hiệp Quốc lúc này bắt đầu can thiệp bằng cách gửi lực lượng gìn giữ hòa bình đến Congo. Sau một thời gian duy trì tình trạng trung lập, lực lượng này bắt đầu truy bắt các nhóm lính đánh thuê và chính quyền của Katanga. Tuy nhiên, sau 8 ngày giao tranh, phía Katanga giành thắng lợi. Một đại đội lính LHQ người Ireland bị bắt làm tù binh ngày 19/09/1960. Hơn một năm sau, phía LHQ mở đợt tấn công mới vào tháng 12/1962. Chiến dịch lần này thành công và tỉnh Katanga chấm dứt sự ly khai của mình vào tháng 1/1963. Máy bay B-26 tại Congo, nó được trang bị 8 khẩu 12.7mm và 18 rocket Không lâu sau đó, lại có một cuộc nổi dậy khác nổ ra, lần này được Trung Quốc và Liên Xô hậu thuẫn. Đến tháng 8/1964, lực lượng nổi dậy tuyên bố thành lập một nhà nước ly khai mới. Chính phủ Congo phải cầu viện đến các kẻ thù cũ, lính đánh thuê da trắng. Hơn một 1.000 lính đánh thuê được chọn từ Nam Phi và Rhodesia (tên cũ của Zimbabwe). CIA cũng tham gia hỗ trợ tiêu diệt lực lượng nổi dậy. Đến cuối năm đó, chính phủ Congo tái chiếm thành công phần lãnh thổ từng do phe nổi dậy nắm giữ. Năm 1965, Che Guevarra cùng 12 chuyên gia về chiến tranh du kích của Cuba đến Congo để hỗ trợ lực lượng nổi dậy. Tuy nhiên, một lần nữa sự thiện chiến và chuyên nghiệp của lính đánh thuê da trắng giúp quân chính phủ giành thắng lợi. Đến tháng 11/1965, khi Che Guevarra rời Congo, chỉ 6 trong số 12 chuyên gia Cuba ban đầu sống sót. Angola: Bán mạng lấy tiền Giành được độc lập từ Bồ Đào Nha vào năm 1975, nhưng Angola vẫn bị xâu xé bởi 3 phe phái chính FNLA, UNITA, và MPLA. Trong đó MPLA được Liên Xô ủng hộ, bên cạnh đó là 15.000 lính Cuba. Trong khi đó UNITA và FNLA được Mỹ và Nam Phi hậu thuẫn. Với lực lượng mạnh hơn, phe MPLA chiếm thế thượng phong và liên tục đánh bại đối thủ. Đầu năm 1976, FNLA đưa một số nhóm lính đánh thuê người Anh vào với hy vọng lật ngược thế cờ. Tuy nhiên, không như tại Congo, lần này Cuba có thể sử dụng đội quân riêng của mình, và đánh bại quân của FNLA. Ngày 11/06/1976, chính quyền của MPLA đưa ra xét xử 13 lính đánh thuê, gồm 10 người Anh và 3 người Mỹ, về các ‘tội ác chiến tranh’. Đây là một trong những phiên toà hiếm hoi xét xử công khai lính đánh thuê. Theo đó, 3 người Anh và 1 người Mỹ bị tuyên án tử hình và bị xử tử không lâu sau đó. Số còn lại nhận án tù từ 16 đến 30 năm. Chỉ huy của nhóm lính đánh thuê người Anh, đại tá Callan, trong phiên xét xử. Người này sau đó bị tuyên án tử hình Seychelles: lật đổ chính quyền với giá 10.000 USD Seychelles là một quần đảo ngoài khơi Châu Phi, trên Tây Ấn Độ Dương. Seychelles giành độc lập từ tay nước Anh vào 1976. Tuy nhiên chỉ một năm sau đó, thủ tướng nước này thực hiện một cuộc đảo chính lật đổ tổng thống đương nhiệm khi ông này đang ở Anh. Tháng 11/1981, những người ủng hộ tổng thống bị phế truất thuê 1 nhóm lính đánh thuê người da trắng với giá 10.000 USD mỗi người để lật đổ chính quyền mới của Seychelles. Đa phần trong số này là từng là đặc nhiệm Nam Phi và Rhodesia. Tuy nhiên kế hoạch bị bại lộ. Giao tranh nổ ra sau đó giữa nhóm lính đánh thuê và lực lượng an ninh Seychelles khiến 1 lính đánh thuê thiệt mạng và nhiều người khác bị thương. 43 lính đánh thuê chạy thoát về Nam Phi và 4 người bị bỏ lại. Đại tá Mike Hoare, chỉ huy nhóm lính đánh thuê tại Seychelles. Đây cũng là một trong những chỉ huy cao cấp tham gia cuộc nội chiến tại Congo Chính phủ Nam Phi, trước sức ép của cộng đồng quốc tế, phải đem 43 người này ra xét xử vì tội cướp máy bay khi chạy trốn. Đa số bị xử tù từ 5 tháng đến 6 năm, nhưng đều được thả một cách lặng lẽ sau 3 tháng. Riêng người chỉ huy bị xử 10 năm tù, và được phóng thích vào năm 1985. Chính phủ Nam Phi sau đó đồng ý bồi thường cho những thiệt hại do nhóm lính này gây ra tại Seychelles. theo Trí Thức Trẻ Thể_loại:History